


Small Worlds, New Experiences

by logos00



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Small Worlds, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logos00/pseuds/logos00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto’s first time happens right after that scene in Small Worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Worlds, New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/gifts).



> I heard she had some bad news this week. This is a story I started many months ago but never bothered to finish. It was my headcanon for a while before I came ‘round to the theory that they actually started sleeping together long before this. Still, I hope it brings a smile. Spacemonkey promised me this wasn’t a weird gift.

Jack bolts awake from the nightmare of train cars and rose petals and piles of dead bodies. No way he wants to go back to sleep now. He pulls on some trousers and an undershirt and emerges into his office, hoping to shake the images from his mind. He’s just discovered a mysterious red petal on his desk when he hears a noise behind him. He spins around.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he says to Ianto. An awkward moment hangs between them, full of regret and grief and a few remnants of anger.

Ianto looks so sad and so small as he says, “neither should you.” He grips the file folder in his hand more tightly and retreats to one of the computers.

Jack follows. He puts a hand on Ianto’s shoulder, a hopeful attempt at reforging some kind of bond, and Ianto lets him.

“Whatta ya got?” he asks

“Funny sort of weather patterns.”

Jack looks at the readout and it certainly doesn’t look good. They work on it for a while, charting the data and setting up a subroutine to alert them of further developments. The discomfort of a moment ago is lost in the effort. They get as far as they can in the middle of the night and decide on what they should do in the morning.

And now it’s awkward again.

“Well, I suppose I should let you get back to bed,” Ianto says somewhat stiffly.

“No, I’m not sleeping anymore tonight. But you should feel free to go home if you want.”

Ianto pauses, torn between feeling uncomfortable here with Jack and dreading the oppressive emptiness of his flat. Jack sees it all his eyes and spots an opening. They have to get past this barrier between them somehow, and the sooner the better.

“Or you could stay and have a beer with me if you want,” he offers.

“Owen drank the last of the beer this afternoon,” Ianto replies with a note of irritation. “And I haven’t had time to get more.”

“Scotch then?”

“Now you’re talking.”

Jack grabs the decanter and two glasses and meets him down on the sofa. He pours for both of them.

“This is from a very special bottle,” he says as he clinks his own glass casually against Ianto’s. “It’s a single malt from 1908 and I got it… it came from a distillery in this beautiful part of Eastern Scotland. I was there tracking an alien that got away from us down here. Ended up saving their whole batch and got this as a thank you.”

“Well, it’s quite good,” Ianto replies, sipping it carefully. “Very smooth.”

They talk about work, about how Gwen is fitting in and whether or not Owen will ever notice how Tosh feels about him. Ianto tells a few stories about Torchwood One but is obviously leaving something out, probably the parts involving Lisa. Jack pours them both a second drink and they down them.

By his third Scotch Jack is feeling just a bit loose and guesses that Ianto is feeling looser, though nowhere close to drunk yet. Time to break the ice.

“Tell me, Ianto,” he says. “How are you doing? Are you okay?”

Ianto pauses, takes another sip, then leans back.

“Not really, no, but I’m coping.”

Ianto would be content to leave it at that, but Jack lets the silence sit there, practically forcing him to fill it. If Ianto were fully sober he would probably keep his peace, or just walk away, but as it is he begins to open up. As Jack had hoped.

“It’s not even that I’ve lost _her_ , not really. When you think about it, I lost her at Canary Wharf and I’ve been without her, without the real her, for a while now. It’s more like, I’ve lost the future. I had this vision of what we’d have when I cured her and now it’s just gone. And after that, there doesn’t seem to be any point. I don’t know how to even think about the rest of my life if I’m not going to live it with her.”

“Do you have to think about the rest of your life right now, Ianto?” Jack asks. “What about just living in the here and now?”

“The here and now is pretty empty at the moment, Jack.”

“You could always fill it with other people.”

“Well yes, I suppose, eventually,” Ianto concedes, allowing Jack to refill his glass. “But meeting new people takes time and anyway I don’t think I’m ready to fall in love again just yet.”

“I wasn’t necessarily talking about love, Ianto.” Jack flashes a playful smile.

“What, sex? Same problem, really. Takes time. I mean, it’s not like I want to go out and pick up some random stranger.”

Jack hadn’t expected the conversation to go to this place, but then again most of his conversations had a tendency to go to this place, and anyway why the hell not? Might do some good.

“Doesn’t have to be a stranger,” he says carefully.

“Yeah I don’t really know anyone eligible, Jack, unless… oh.” Ianto looks at Jack’s face and he gets it. He drops his head with a blush. “Oh… well… I... you know, I don’t really go that way.”

“Are you sure?” Jack slides an inch closer. “Have you ever tried it?”

“No, but… anyway, you’re my boss. Doesn’t that make it a bad idea?”

“Probably. But it doesn’t have to be about work, Ianto. It doesn’t have to have anything to do with this place. Neither of us wants to be alone tonight. It can just be about that.”

Ianto runs a finger along the rim of his glass but doesn’t say anything. He’s tempted. Jack can tell he’s tempted. The undercurrent has always been there between them.

“Just… let me try something.” Jack puts his hand on Ianto’s cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. “And you say stop whenever you want. Okay?”

Ianto is breathing hard and his lower lip trembles ever so slightly. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Jack murmurs, and he leans in for the kiss. 

There’s no response at first, just passive acceptance, but as Jack deepens a little Ianto melts against him, kissing him back with a heartbreakingly lonely need. The glass drops to the floor and spills liquid all over as they fall back onto the sofa, arms and lips and legs entwined. Jack pulls Ianto close, trying to wrap him up in the comfort he so clearly needs, trying to smother the sadness inside of him. And he can feel it in the way Ianto relaxes into it, that he’s letting it all go and losing himself in the moment. Jack wants to give him all of that and more. He slides his hand down Ianto’s side and between his legs, rubbing gently. 

Ianto freezes up instantly. Jack yanks his hand away.

“Too much? Too fast? Stop this completely?” he asks.

“No… no… it’s fine, it’s just… I don’t really know what to… how to…”

“Shh.” Jack stills Ianto’s lips with his own. “Sure you do.” He opens his own fly and guides Ianto’s hand down there. “Just think about what you like. Show me what you like. And then maybe I’ll do it back to you.”

Ianto shudders and reaches in, grabbing Jack and pulling in a very intriguing way. Interesting. What Ianto likes could turn out to be quite a lot of fun.

“Mmm,” Jack sighs as he starts the kissing again. He gives it a few more seconds, to allow for a comfortable rhythm, then he works at Ianto’s trousers. This time there’s no resistance, no hesitation at all. Ianto just presses his hips in and groans when Jack starts touching him, mirroring his movements. Whatever Ianto does, Jack does a second later, letting him set the tone and the pace, letting Jack give him exactly what he wants. The speed picks up and it’s so fucking good but it builds too quickly, it’s way too close, and Jack tears himself away.

“What?” Ianto stares up at him in frustration. “Why are you stopping?”

“I’m not, I just thought maybe… do you want to do more than just this? To me?”

Ianto looks nervous again. “What exactly are you asking for?”

Jack smiles. “Do you want to fuck me, Ianto? I can show you.”

Ianto licks his lips and runs his eyes over the length of Jack’s body. “Alright. Yes.”

“Come downstairs.” Jack stands and helps Ianto up off the sofa, and they climb down the ladder to the bed. They kiss, and undress, and roll around for a while until Jack reaches into the night stand for some lube. He presses it into Ianto’s hand.

“Start with a little of this on your fingers,” he says, “and then you want to…”

“Jack,” Ianto cuts him off. “This is my first time with a man. It’s not my first time altogether.”

Then he pushes Jack back onto the pillow and climbs on top, kissing like the man in charge now. The sweet gentle boy who brings him tea and mends his coat is gone, replaced by a commanding tongue and confident hands that open him up smoothly and easily. It’s been a long time since someone’s tried to dominate Captain Jack Harkness, and when Ianto presses himself inside Jack almost comes just from the idea of it.

Ianto still doesn’t fully know what he’s doing, though, not with a man, and Jack has to tilt his hips before Ianto hits the right spot. When he does, Jack lets out a cry that momentarily stops the action.

“What was that?” Ianto asks.

Jack smiles wickedly. “I’ll show you later. Right now you _have_ to keep going.”

Ianto doesn’t need telling twice and he gets right back into it, driving them forward, reaching the edge now, and Jack spares a brief thought for how many other ways they can do this before he spills over into release. Ianto is right there with him and it sweetens the moment into something almost more than Jack can stand. The look on Ianto’s face. So happy and free.

They collapse together and curl up under the covers. A brief look of sadness flashes across Ianto’s face as he comes down, but he blinks it away and nuzzles Jack’s neck. 

“I was right, wasn’t I?” he asks. “This is a bad idea?”

“The worst.” Jack smiles.

“We’re going to keep having bad ideas, though, aren’t we?”

“I fully intend to,” Jack says as he pulls him close.


End file.
